


from one world to another

by Captain_Toad



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, WandaVision (TV), X-Men (Movieverse)
Genre: Angst, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Family, Fix-It, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, all i know is that the finale Upsetted me greatly, and here we are, how did things get here and how are vision and the twins alive?? fuck if i know use your imagination
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-09
Updated: 2021-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-15 16:54:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29936484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Captain_Toad/pseuds/Captain_Toad
Summary: After all is said and done, Doctor Strange opens a gateway back to Peter's universe. But simply leaving behind the family he had made didn't sit right with the speedster...
Relationships: Erik Lehnsherr & Pietro Maximoff, Erik Lehnsherr/Charles Xavier, Pietro Maximoff & Wanda Maximoff, The Maximoff Family, Wanda Maximoff/Vision
Comments: 47
Kudos: 245





	1. moving party

**Author's Note:**

> i'm not sure if i'll continue this!!!! i just had an Idea and wanted to get it down but if enough people like it i'll write a few more chapters. anyways enjoyyyyyy (edit) guess who ended up continuing this lmao

A doorway, outlined in crackling red magic, stood in front of Peter. To his right, a man named Doctor Strange, a strained expression carved into his face, his hands hued orange by the glowing circular runes he had summoned. And behind him… the Maximoff family.

His family.

“If you’re done saying your goodbyes, I suggest you head on through already,” Strange grumbled. “A trans-universal doorway takes a lot of effort to keep open, and every second you spend just standing there moping worsens my already awful migraine.”

“Sorry, sorry, yeah, I’ll…” Peter apologized quickly, wringing his hands. He gave a rueful expression back at the family behind him, and waved his hand a little.

“Bye, Uncle P!” The twins hollered, each of them clinging to their parents in an effort not to run back to hugging their interdimensional uncle again.

“Farewell,” Vision gave a sad smile, stroking his son’s head.

“Goodbye… Peter,” Wanda had a pained look, but she forced a smile upon her teardrop shaped face. Again, she was losing her brother. At least this time she actually got to say goodbye…

“See ya,” Peter smiled back. Doctor Strange rolled his eyes discreetly, clearly exhausted from keeping the doorway open. 

And though he knew that he should run on through, and finally get back home… Peter hesitated. He took a little step forward, feeling as though there was a rope around his waist, tying him to the people behind him. How could he just leave them behind, after all that had happened?

“For someone with the superpower of speed, you’re sure taking your sweet ass time,” The Doctor drawled in irritation. Peter jolted out of his thoughts.

“Oh, yeah, sorry, sorry.”

“You keep apologizing, but you still refuse to move your ass.”

“I know, sorry, it’s just…” Peter took a breath, and turned to face the family. “Come with me.” Wanda blinked.

“What?”

“I’m serious, come with me!” The speedster pleaded earnestly. Doctor Strange muttered something along the lines of “For fucks sake…”. 

“You’d love it in my world, I swear!”

“Peter, I… we can’t just move to another universe,” Wanda sighed.

“You can though! There’s a door right there!” He gestured wildly to the gateway behind him. “Listen, my… stepdad? Actually, no, now is not the time to follow THAT train of thought, scratch that. I know a guy, he’s a professor, and he has this HUGE mansion, and there he teaches a school for people like us! It’d be perfect for the twins to figure out how to control their powers properly, the professor himself is even a telepath, he could totally help Billy figure out how to not hear everyone’s thoughts all the time.”

“And even if there’s no space for you all to live at the mansion, the professor is totally rich, and did I mention he’s a telepath? He could definitely figure out a place for you guys to live. My dad is an architect, he could help expand the mansion if it came down to it!”

“Peter…”

“And… and you’d have more family members too! Mom would love to meet you guys, and my little sister is awesome, you’d love her! And I know I haven’t told my dad he’s my dad yet, but when I do, he’d love you guys too! The professor would be happy to have you, so don’t even worry about being a burden at all.”

“Peter.”

“And… and you’d have me too?” He looked at his feet, fiddling with his hands. “This isn’t fair to say, but… I’d miss you guys. A lot. And maybe this is a little self absorbed, but you guys’ll miss me too, right? Us Maximoffs need to stay together, yeah? So uh. Please? Please come with me?”

There was a moment of silence.

“He makes some strong arguments,” Vision pointed out. “My dear, what is it here that’s worth turning all that away?” Wanda contemplated this for a moment, uncertain.

“Boys?” Sheasked, looking down at her sons.

“I wanna go with Uncle P!” Tommy exclaimed, a pleading look on his face. “Please? If we don’t I’ll miss him soooo much!”

“Yeah, I think we should go!” Billy agreed. “I think it would be cool to learn how to block out all the voices in my head too…” Wanda smiled ruefully, and glanced at her husband.

“If you wish us to go with him, I’d have no problem with it,” The android smiled back at her. Wanda gazed at him fondly, then closed her eyes and took a breath.

“Alright,” She decided, looking at her twin. “We’ll go with you.” Peter wasted no time wrapping her in a tight hug. Wanda squeezed him back, burying her face in his shoulder.

“Are you certain this is what you want?” Doctor Strange interrupted. “This is a one way ticket, Wanda. I’m not opening a door back anytime soon.” Peter and Wanda broke from their embrace and glanced at each other.

“Yes,” Wanda told him after a pause. “Yes, I’m sure.”

“Well then get on with it, will you?” The wizard huffed with a pointed glare. “I’ve held this thing open long enough. If I had any less patience I’d have closed it already and all of you would be stuck here.”

At the doctor’s ushers, the family of five, one by one, stepped through the gateway.


	2. the shorter explanation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Maximoff family arrives at Xavier's school.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so i guess i am continuing this

The moment the last family member stepped through, the gate whizzed shut, the only proof it had ever even existed in the red sparks it left on the grass.

“Well, here we are!” Peter did a little jazz hands at the mansion in front of them. ‘And we arrived right in front of the school, how convenient!”

“Wow, you weren’t kidding when you said it was a mansion,” Wanda observed in awe.

“It’s so BIG!” Billy gasped. “There are so many people in it… I can hear some people like me!”

“Let’sgoinsidelet’sgoinsidelet’sgoinside!” Tommy ran in circles around his family with a gleeful look on his face. 

“Pft, I never kid,” The speedster scoffed. “C’mon, let’s head inside, the professor probably already knows we’re-”

_Peter, is that you? ___

____

“Yep, called it. We should go inside before he rolls himself out here himself.”

____

____

As the doors to the school were pushed open, it seemed that Charles was already waiting for them inside with Erik standing at his side, a hand on his shoulder. The professor’s face turned to one of relief at the sight of Peter.

____

“Oh, Peter, Thank goodness you’ve returned,” He sighed, then his expression hardened. “Where have you been? We’ve been worried sick about you! I tried to find you with cerebro, but you were nowhere to be found. We thought you were… Explain yourself this instant, young man.”

____

“And who are these people?” Erik eyed the family with a furrowed brow.

____

“Woah, cool it with the questions, man! One at a time!” Peter threw his hands up defensively. “I’ll start with the second question because that’s easier to answer. This is Wanda, Vision, and their kids Tommy and Billy. They’re… uh, they’re like us. And need a place to stay.”

____

“Pleased to meet you all,” Charles gave one of his winning smiles to the family. “Thank you for taking care of Peter, I’m sure he would have gotten into a lot more trouble without you all around. He’s a handful. And I’m sure we could set you up with a place to stay as soon as possible!”

____

“That he is,” Vision mumbled. Wanda elbowed him.

____

“It was our pleasure!” She answered the professor, smiling back.

____

“Hey, c’mon, I haven’t even told you where I’ve been and you’re already assuming they had to babysit me!” Peter grumbled, crossing his arms. “For all you know, they could have kidnapped me or something.”

____

“Did they kidnap you?” Erik raised an eyebrow.

____

“Well, no, but I mean technically… uh, it’s a long story,” Peter fumbled.

____

“Seeing as you still haven’t answered my first question, I’m inclined to believe that,” The professor sighed. “Alright, let’s head to my office. I have a feeling you all will want to sit down.”

____

____

“Well, if I have permission from Wanda,” Peter glanced at his twin. She nodded. “Basically the short of it is I got yanked into an alternate universe. Wanda is my twin from that universe where I’m, uh, dead.” Charles and Erik blinked.

____

“Well,” Charles said slowly. “Out of every explanation I wondered about, that certainly wasn’t the one I was expecting. But do go on.”

____

“Basically she was going through some stuff and accidentally dragged me there with her powers because she was sad I was dead, among other things,” Peter scratched his neck as Wanda looked at her feet sadly. “Then a witch possessed me to get closer to Wanda and… steal her powers? I think? Uh, it all got sorted out, and some wizard figured out a way to get back to this universe, and Wanda and her family decided to come with because I’m great at arguing. That’s the short version of events.”

____

“That’s the SHORT version?” Erik asked incredulously.

____

“The long version is way more confusing,” Peter shrugged. “But I’m back now! That’s the important part. And I have some rad new family members so all in all, worth it.”

____

“I suppose you’re right about one thing, it is good that you’ve returned. We we worried about you, Peter,” Charles sighed. “Wanda, I’ll set to handling a place for you and your family to stay. In the meantime, your boys are free to roam around the premises and interact with the other children. Anything else?” Erik frowned.

____

“You’re made of metal,” He pointed at Vision. The android might have blushed if he wasn’t, well, an android.

____

“Yes, I am a synthezoid made of vibranium,” He explained. Erik’s eyes flickered to the children, then back to Vision.

____

“Then how did you-”

____

“Erik, where are your manners? Keep the intrusive questions to yourself, it’s only their first day,” Charles scolded, swatting Erik’s hand.

____

“It’s alright,” Vision smiled, then looked down at his sons. “Boys, your mom and I will have a chat with the professor to sort out where we’re going to stay. In the meantime, you two can-”

____

“Explore!” Tommy exclaimed, grabbing his brother’s hand. “C’mon, Billy, let’s go!”

____

“Woah, woah, keep one hand on the neck if you’re gonna go superspeed, kiddo! We’re not in a pocket dimension where no one can get hurt anymore,” Peter told them. Tommy huffed, and placed a hand on his brother’s neck and sped off.

____

“Right, then. Peter, your friends will want to see you after so long,” Charles tilted his head towards the door. As Peter was about to oblige, Wanda took his hand.

____

“That’s him, isn’t it?” She whispered, glancing at Erik. Peter gulped and nodded. “You should tell him. You said you wanted all of us to be a family, didn’t you?”

____

“Well yeah, but…” Peter fidgeted uncomfortably. “Right NOW?”

____

“When else?” Wanda shrugged. “If you just keep waiting for the “right time” you’ll never say anything. You have to just go for it.”

____

“...Yeah, yeah I guess you’re right,” Peter sighed, then smiled a little. “Wish me luck.” The redhead gave him a thumbs up.

____

“Hey, uh, Mr. Lensherr,” He spoke up. Erik looked at him curiously. “Could we… talk? Outside?” He blinked.

____

“Of course,” He answered uncertainly, then glanced at Charles for a moment. The professor looked back at him innocently and shrugged. Erik sighed, and walked out the door.

____

“Good luck, Peter,” Charles smiled sympathetically. Peter huffed. Stupid telepath and his stupid mind reading powers. “I heard that.”

____


	3. some things are more shocking than an alternate universe

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After all these years, Peter fesses up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thanks for all the comments!!! it means so much to me <333

“Woof, what a day, huh?” Peter rambled as he stepped out the door after Erik.

“Indeed,” Erik agreed, crossing his arms. “You’ll have to tell me more about this alternate universe someday, it sounds very interesting.”

“Funny story, it wasn’t just an alternate universe, it was an alternate universe in the future,” Peter informed with a grin. “I’m serious! Wanda said it was 2023. The TVs were so flat, and literally everyone had a phone, it was nuts, and oh god, Hank is going to lose his mind, he’ll never stop asking questions. Erik, help, he’s going to shove me in a test tube or something.”

“Oh definitely. Don’t worry, I’ll tell him not to bother you too much,” Erik laughed. “Now, you had something to tell me?” 

“Uh, yeah, oh boy, you get ready for this, it’s crazier than me being in 2023,” Peter laughed nervously, scratching the back of his neck and looking off to the side.

“Well? Out with it.”

“Hold your horses, old man, still trying to figure out how to go about this” He fidgeted uncomfortably. “So... did you know someone named Marya Maximoff around 20 years ago?” Erik stiffened, his expression suddenly unreadable.

“...Yes. Why?” He said slowly. Well, here goes nothing.

“A few weeks after you left her, she found out she was pregnant,” Peter shut his eyes, not wanting to see Erik’s face. “With, uh… me. I’m your son.”

There was a painfully long moment of silence. Peter opened his eyes, just a peek. Erik’s mouth hung open slightly, shock in his face.

“You… you’re sure?” He whispered.

“Yup,” Peter confirmed. “After the whole Pentagon incident and you broadcasting yourself on live television, my mom fessed up. It was, uh a little disappointing to know I literally just missed you. For a guy who’s so fast, I always seem to be too late, haha.” Erik did not laugh.

“Uh, you okay dude?” Peter asked nervously, fidgeting with his hands. “It’s totally okay if you’re disappointed, I mean I’m a total loser, I’d be disappointed t-”

“I’m not disappointed,” Erik cut him off sternly. “Anyone in their right mind would be proud to have you as a son.” Oh, well that was a relief. Some of the tension ebbed from Peter’s body at his father’s words.

“I mean, you’ve never been the sanest guy around,” He pointed out, digging himself further into his own grave. Erik narrowed his eyes.

“No, I’m not disappointed,” He sighed. “I just… I need some time. To think.”

“Oh yeah, totally, that makes sense, that’s completely fair, It’s a lot to take in, I get it,” Peter rambled, nodding very quickly. “I’m great at giving people space, so, you take all the time you need to think, I’ll just be over there,” In an instant, he was gone, bolting away. 

Erik took a breath and leaned against the wall. A son. He had a son.

A fully grown son, who he’d missed out on for all his childhood.

A son who thought he’d be disappointed in him.

Erik dragged a hand down his face.

_“You know, my mom once knew someone who could do that.” ___

__How had he not known?_ _

__“Don’t blame yourself, my friend. There was no way you could have known,” Charles rolled out of his office with a sympathetic smile. “You took it very well, all things considered.” Erik glanced at his friend._ _

__“Did you know?” He asked. The professor gave a sheepish look. “Who am I kidding, of course you did. Did everyone know but me?”_ _

__“Something like that,” Charles answered idly. “I hope you don’t hold it against me. It wasn’t my secret to tell.” Erik groaned. That was supposed to be a rhetorical question. Now he was left pondering how many people knew while he was in the dark. Raven? Hank, of all people?_ _

__“What am I going to do?” He sighed. Charles shrugged, ever helpful._ _

__“I think the first step here would be to assure him you are happy to have him as a son,” He offered. “Then ask to get to know him. Have lunch perhaps? It’s really something for you to figure out between the two of you.” Erik was silent for a moment, brow furrowed._ _

__“He thought I would be disappointed in him,” He said slowly. Charles’s expression softened._ _

__“Yes, it is upsetting how little he thinks of himself,” He sighed. “But perhaps having a father would help with that. He certainly seems happy with his new little family. My, Erik, our family grows and grows, doesn’t it? We have grandchildren now, dear.” Erik raised a brow._ _

__“We, Charles?” He asked, a smile spreading across his face. Charles blinked, realizing what he had said, cheeks warming._ _

__“If you’re alright with sharing,” He took his friend’s hand, smiling back. And Erik found he didn’t mind sharing a family with Charles._ _


	4. making up for lost time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As the Maximoff family settles in, Peter and Erik finally make up for lost time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *slaps top of this fic* this baby can fit so much family fluff in it

A hotel room was booked for the Maximoff family while a few more rooms were set to be built into the mansion. It was overdue for an expansion anyways, the professor had told them. Even though they weren’t living there yet, the superpowered family spent most of their time at the school.

“I did it, professor! I can’t hear their voices anymore!” Billy’s face lit up. “I can feel their emotions still, but I can’t hear their thoughts anymore!” Charles patted the boy on the shoulder with a proud grin.

“Wonderful job, Billy!” He congratulated the young telepath. “What do you say to moving onto talking in our heads?” 

“We can do that?” Billy gasped in awe, eyes sparkling.

“Of course! It’s just a matter of projecting your thoughts,” Charles explained. “Focus on me, and try to speak to me with your thoughts.”

 _Like this?_ Billy’s voice sounded but his mouth did not move with it.

 _Exactly like that!_ Charles responded. _Great work, my boy. You’re a natural!_

“How is he doing?” Wanda entered the room with a friendly expression.

“Oh, hello, Wanda!” Charles greeted. “Yes, Billy is doing quite well. He catches on quickly!” Wanda pulled her son into a hug.

“I’m so proud of you, sweetie!” She grinned. Billy giggled and hugged his mother back. After a few moments, Wanda let go and looked at the professor. “Thank you so much for teaching him. I wouldn’t know anything about teaching him how to handle his telepathy.”

“It’s my pleasure, he’s a lovely student,” Charles smiled. “His telekinesis is on you, but he’s been making great progress with his telepathic powers.”

“What did you say you were made of again?” Hank scribbled notes with an eager expression.

“The metal in my body is made called vibranium,” Vision explained patiently. “Although there are also hundreds of wires in my limbs that are coated in a kind of rubber.”

“Fascinating!” Hank flipped to a new page. “Tell me about your timeline. What’s it like? You said there aren’t any mutants in your world, how does that factor into your history?”

“While we don’t have mutants, we do have our own version of a team of superpowered individuals called the Avengers,” Vision told him, not at all phased by the excessive amount of questions. “Well, not all of us are superpowered. Some of us are merely mechanically advanced, such as Tony, with his suit. Hmm, now that I think about it, if we went up against Erik, we’d surely perish.”

“You said your world is in the 2020’s, correct?” Hank clicked his pen. “What is your future like? Technological and societal advancements?”

“Now, Hank, don’t interrogate the poor man too much,” Charles rolled into Hank’s lab with a teasing grin.

“It’s quite alright,” Vision said pleasantly. “I’m learning about your world here too. The idea of a multiverse is fascinating in it of itself.”

“Exactly! Who knows how many more universes are out there?” Hank grinned like a little child in a candy shop. “And since this opens up the fact that alternate universes don’t happen at the same time, then that means that there are timelines 200 years in the future taking place at the same time as ours.”

“Well, in all probability, there are an infinite amount of alternate universes,” Vision pointed out. “Infinite possibilities, from the biggest of changes such as whether or not mutants exist, to you simply being one molecule taller.”

“Quite right,” Charles mused. “Well, if you’re alright with it, I’d love to hear more about your world.”

“Of course! The biggest event in recent history that you’d be interested in hearing about would have to be the arrival of Thanos…”

“On your marks!” Raven raised a pretend flag. Peter and Tommy were crouched at the ready. First one to make it to the satellite and back wins. “Get set!”

“Ready to be left in the dust, demon spawn?” Peter smirked.

“The only dust there’ll be is gonna be in your face!” Tommy scoffed confidently.

“Go!” Raven shouted. Instantly, the two raced off like a bolt of lightning. Not even 2 seconds later, Peter was back, sucking on a lollipop. Tommy returned a few seconds later.

“What was that about dust in my face?” Peter gloated cheekily. Tommy rolled his eyes.

“That’s no fair! You have longer legs than me!” He huffed. Peter ruffled his nephew’s hair with a laugh.

“Whatever you say, slowpoke,” He pulled out another lollipop. “Want one?” Tommy grumpily snatched the lollipop and stuck it in his mouth.

“Wanna race to see who finds mom and dad first?” He asked, brightening.

“Right on little dude, if you wanna lose again,” Peter gave his nephew a toothy grin.

“Oh come on, let the little kid win once in a while,” Raven rolled her eyes. “Do you really have low enough self esteem to keep challenging a 10 year old to races you know you’ll win?”

“Hey, ouch!” Peter slapped an offended hand to his chest. “The kid needs to learn how to take losses. How’s he gonna get faster if I go easy on him?”

“Peter has a point,” Erik interrupted. Peter jolted in surprise. Damn, how had the guy snuck up on him? “Although, perhaps it might suit Tommy better to race slower obstacles to build up to facing an experienced mutant with years to develop his super speed.”

“So I’m also partially right,” Raven crossed her arms. Erik rolled his eyes.

“Yes, Raven, you are partially right,” He agreed. “Peter, before you race off again, I was wondering if I could spend some time with you today?”

“You, uh…” Peter fumbled to find the right words. “You want to… spend time with me?”

“Of course,” Erik told him with a slight smile. “I missed out on so much of your life, I’d like to make up for lost time.” Peter was dumbfounded. Erik “Nazi-killer, widely known terrorist” Lensherr, Magneto, wanted to spend time with him?

“Oh, uh… sure!” He fiddled with his hands nervously. “Denny’s in an hour?” Denny’s? Really? Out of any restaurant, that’s the one he picks?

“I’ll be there,” Erik nodded. He hesitated for a moment. “I meant what I said. I am proud to have you as a son. I’m glad you told me.” Peter wasn’t tearing up. Nope, definitely not.

“Yeah, uh, same,” He replied eloquently, voice definitely not cracking. “Thanks.” He took a breath, then looked down at Tommy, who had been listening intently. He gestured for his uncle to lean down.

“Is that my grandpa?” He whispered into Peter’s ear. Peter considered this for a moment.

“That’s a good question,” Peter whispered back. “Hey, old man, are you this kid’s grandpa?” Erik blinked, apparently only just then really registering the fact that not only did he have a son, he also technically had a daughter, a son in-law and two grandchildren.

“Sure,” He decided to say.

“Nice!” Tommy grinned. “I’ve never had one of those before! Now come onnnnn Uncle P, can we race now?”

“Right on,” Peter gave a thumbs up. “You get a 1 second headstart. If you find your mom and dad before I do, I’ll teach you how to shoplift.” Tommy’s face lit up. “Ready, set, go!” Tommy bolted off. Exactly one second later, Peter raced off after him.

“So, he told you, huh?” Raven asked after a pause. “Finally. That little twerp’s been chickening out over it for ages.”

“Did everyone know except me?” Erik sighed.

“Pretty much. Congratulations on the five new family members, though,” She smiled at him. “Have fun at lunch. Don’t traumatize him too much.”

Peter tapped his foot impatiently. The seconds that ticked by without Erik arriving at the restaurant were painfully long. Sure, he had arrived 12 minutes early to make absolutely sure he wasn’t late, but he couldn’t help but worry his father wouldn’t show up.

And at that moment, the ringing of the bell at the door jolted him out of his thoughts. Erik’s eyes flickered around the restaurant and landed on Peter. The silver haired boy gulped, an internal conflict between being relieved that his father had shown up and being stressed that his father had shown up.

“Hello, Peter,” Erik greeted as he sat down across from his son.

“Uh, hey,” Peter shifted in his seat. “You came.” Erik tilted his head a little.

“Of course,” He said. “Why wouldn’t I?”

“I, uh… nevermind,” Nice one, Maximoff. The two of them sat in silence, reading over the menus. Strangely, Peter wasn’t hungry.

“...How is Marya?” Erik said, breaking the quiet.

“Oh, uh, she’s…” _Still grieving the loss of one of her daughters- _“Doing fine. She’s just glad I got out of the house finally, haha.”__

__“Considering the last time you “got out of the house”, you’d think she’d be more worried,” Erik raised a teasing brow._ _

__“Pft, you think I told her I left to go break out my terrorist dad out of the Pentagon?” Peter laughed, the tension ebbing away. “Nah, she’s happy I’m finally doing something with my life, y’know?”_ _

__“I don’t think I ever thanked you for what you did that day,” Erik leaned back in his seat, crossing his arms. “Thank you, Peter. The years in there were very hard, I very much appreciated being free.” Peter flushed slightly._ _

__“Ah, it’s fine, I didn’t do it out of the good of my heart or anything,” He shifted in his seat, fiddling with his hands. “I just thought it would be cool, y’know?” Erik grinned._ _

__“It was very cool,” He agreed. “Your mutation is fantastic. Raven told me you saved every person in the second it took for the mansion to explode.”_ _

__“Oh yeah, that was a thing that happened,” Peter chuckled a little. “I got there and just my luck, the whole place was about to go up in flames. So I grabbed everyone I could and got out of there.”_ _

__“That’s brilliant! No wonder Charles can’t read your mind, it goes even faster than your legs do,” Erik mused. Peter blinked in surprise._ _

__“Charles can’t read my mind?” He asked incredulously. Erik shook his head with a grin._ _

__“Not one bit. He says he can feel your emotions, but the rest goes fast for him to get a handle of.”_ _

__“Huh. He never thought to inform me,” Peter put his chin on his hand with a hum. “Speaking of… you and the professor, huh?” He waggled his eyebrows. Erik did not blush. He was Magneto, nazi-killer, terror to humans everywhere. He did not blush. But maybe his ears were a little warm._ _

__“I don’t know what you mean,” He said calmly, knowing exactly what Peter meant._ _

__“You know exactly what I mean,” Peter drawled with a cheeky grin. “I’m not mad, this is great. Two dads for the price of one!”_ _

__“Charles,” Erik began slowly. “Is my friend. Nothing beyond that. It’s nice if you see him as a father figure, but our relationship is nothing like what you’re implying.”_ _

__“So you DO know what I mean,” Peter teased. “C’mon man, literally everyone can tell. All the time you spend gazing into each other’s eyes, the chess matches. Even the first time I saw you two meet it was really awkward because I thought you two were going to make out.”_ _

__“Charles punched me as soon as he saw me,” Erik pointed out._ _

__“Yeah, but the TENSION. I could tell there was a history there. You were an inch away from each other’s face,” Peter argued. “Honestly, could you be anymore obvious? Actually, please don’t be anymore obvious. Specifically around me or any children.” He wrinkled his nose._ _

__“Peter!” Erik swatted his son’s hand, aghast. Peter laughed._ _

__“I’m just saying, pops, that if you like each other, you should go for it,” He explained, beaming. “Ask him on a date, confess your undying love or whatever. I don’t know how romance actually works.”_ _

__“It’s not that easy,” Erik crossed his arms, looking off to the side. “I’ve hurt him too much for him to ever… want that with me.”_ _

__“Are you kidding me?” Peter scoffed incredulously. “Of course he does! The fact that after everything that’s happened between you two, he still wants you by his side at the school is proof of that.” Erik went silent at that, looking off to the side.__

____“Look, all I’m saying is, it’ll never happen if you don’t try,” Peter pressed. “Be honest, man! I’m sure if you give it a shot and genuinely try, you’ll be able to work something out.” There were a few moments of silence as Erik considered this._  
_ _ _

__

__“Maybe I will,” He sighed, looking back at the menu. “In the meantime, I do believe we came here for lunch.” Peter rubbed his hands together hungrily._ _

__

__“Man, I was so wrapped up in debating with you about your love life I completely forgot how hungry I was!” The two of them read over their menus and picked out some food, and spent the next hour laughing and learning about the life they had missed out on._ _

__

__The nervousness and tension that had filled their bones at the beginning had melted away into contentment, and in the end, all that mattered was they were with their family._ _

__

__And their family had never been bigger._ _

__


	5. rude awakening

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Awakened late at night by someone's mental distress, Charles starts settling into his role as a stepfather.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> no dadneto or cherik this time, sorry to disappoint. but here's a short thing with wanda and charles! because i feel like they'd get along.

Charles woke to the feeling of loud mental distress. Someone was having a nightmare.

Now, waking up from someone else’s nightmare was not a new occurrence. Jean, being one of the only other psychics in the school, regularly had them, and it was usually up to him to calm her down.

But with a short mental probe, he quickly realized that Jean (for once) was sleeping peacefully in her bed. Well, not quite peacefully anymore. As a telepath much like Charles, she had also caught wind of the loud mental distress radiating through the mansion.

The professor heaved himself onto his wheelchair, and rolled out into the hallway. If not Jean, then who could it be? What other psychic lived in the… oh.

Charles quickly directed his course to the newly added room of the Maximoff family.

The door creaked open to a mess. Angry red crackling magic strangled a vase until it shattered. The drawers were ripped out of the dresser and various items hovered in the air dangerously, before shooting off in all directions, luckily none towards the professor, for he wasn’t sure if he’d be able to dodge if they did.

“Wanda, dear,” He called out softly into the air. “I’m not sure if you can hear me, but I am about to approach. I hope that’s alright.” A few floating objects fell to the ground behind him. Charles took a breath and rolled to her side of the bed.

Her brow was furrowed, knuckles white as she clutched the sheets with all her strength. Her dark hair splayed messily on the pillow, she gave a pained whimper. Charles leaned forward tentatively. 

She seemed to burn with telepathic energy. Merely touching her would fling the professor into the stressed and traumatized reaches of her mind, but that was a risk he was willing to take.

“Wanda, it’s alright,” He whispered, reaching out. “I’m here. You’re not alone anymore. You’re safe.” His fingers brushed her temple and-

_Tick, tick, tick tick and-_

_“By the end of the episode, you realize it was all a bad dream. None of it was real.” and-_

_“We waited two days for Tony Stark to kill us.” and-_

_“-end the world, it isn’t right! This isn’t what we agreed on!” and-_

_Gunshots that have never sounded so loud and-_

_“You didn’t see that coming?” and-_

_Clang. Rip._

_“It felt like that.” and-_

_Lagos, and-_

_“It’s not fair. It shouldn’t be you but it is.” and-_

_“I just feel you.” and-_

_“I can’t feel you.” and-_

_And…_

_She pulled her son into a hug. “I’m so proud of you sweetie!” She grinned. Billy giggled and hugged her back_

_That’s not how it is anymore, Wanda. You’re safe. It’s alright._

Charles retracted his hand as Wanda woke with a start, breathing heavily.

“I- you-” She hugged her middle, eyes wide with fright.

“There we are, dear,” Charles smiled. “A nightmare, is all. You’re okay, you’re safe at the school.” The witch closed her eyes for a few moments as her breathing settled. Upon opening them, she noticed Billy in the doorway to his and Tommy’s room, face sleepy yet concerned.

“Mommy, are you okay?” He asked, rubbing his eyes. “I don’t hear people’s heads anymore but you were pretty loud.”

“Mommy’s alright, sweetie,” Wanda told him with a tired smile. “Just a bad dream, go back to bed.” 

“Okay. Goodnight, mommy. Hope you don’t have anymore bad dreams.”

“Goodnight, Billy.” The boy wandered back into his room, closing the door behind him. Wanda looked at the mess in the room and sighed. She waved her hands and most things went back to the way they were. She then glanced at the empty space beside her. “What time is it? Is Vis still up running tests with Hank, I told him not to stay up too late.”

“In his defense, it’s not like he needs to sleep,” Charles commented, amused. “But I’ll tell the two of them to tone it down in the morning. Hank has never been more excited about anything in his life, it seems.” Wanda gave a dry chuckle.

“They’re both having too much fun with the whole multiverse thing,” She rubbed her eyes with a soft smile. “I’m… sorry for waking you up. I’ll be fine, you can go back to bed now.” Charles tiled his head in concern.

“Are you sure?” He implored. “I didn’t mean to intrude, but a nightmare like that isn’t so quickly recovered from. Would you like to talk about it?” Wanda looked off to the side.

“Why would talking about it help me?” She sighed bitterly.

“Well, it’s based on science,” The professor explained patiently. “Think of… a pot of boiling water. It creates steam, but with the lid on, the steam has nowhere to go. And inside the pot builds more and more pressure until it blows. Talking about your troubles is like taking of your lid. Releasing pressure so you don’t blow.” This gave Wanda pause. That… actually made a lot of sense.

“Well, you saw most of it, what is there to say?” She looked at him wearily. “I guess it’s just… Why is this still happening? I have Vision back, the love of my life brought back from the dead. I have the kids, I have Peter, I have a home. I have a new start. Most people don’t get this chance. So why am I still…?” She gave a frustrated huff as she buried her face in her hands. Charles stroked her shoulder sympathetically.

“Having a peaceful life back doesn’t erase the suffering you’ve endured,” He told her wisely. “It doesn’t change the fact that you’ve witnessed and experienced hardships. Vision is alive, yes, but the memory of him dying hasn’t gone away. They still happened, you’re just in a safe enough place to truly process it.”

“But I-” Wanda swallowed down a sob. “I should have moved on by now. I should be happy.”

“No. No one can fault you for not having moved past such traumatizing experiences,” Charles shook his head firmly. “Not in a few years, and certainly not when it’s only been a month. And I’m sorry to say this pain will not simply disappear. Even after years you will still be hurting, you will still remember these experiences. They will still affect you. I know from my own experience as well as the experiences of others. It’s not something wrong with you, it’s not something you are at fault for or alone in. It’s simply how the mind works.” Wanda seemed at a loss for words.

“But I… I should…” Her voice cracked and she rubbed at her eyes, stifling tears.

“Wanda, despite your psychic abilities, you are just as susceptible to this as everyone else,” He insisted. “You are not the exception to trauma. No one is. It will take time, it will take effort, it will not be easy in the slightest, but you will be able to move past this. It never goes away, not really, but it will hurt less and less over the years. You will be able to live a happy life despite all that you have suffered, I promise you that. And all the while you will have people who care about you by your side.” Wanda fell silent, closing her eyes at taking a shaky breath.

“...Thank you, professor,” She said after a few moments. Charles smiled.

“Please, call me Charles,” He told her warmly, then opened his arms in offering. “Would you like a…?” Wanda hesitated, then nodded. She leaned forward and Charles pulled her into a hug. They stayed like that for a few moments before releasing.

“Thank you… again,” Wanda said gratefully. “I mean it. For everything. For all you’ve said, for letting me stay in your home…”

“It’s truly my pleasure,” He gave a warm smile. “I’m glad to have you and your family here.” Wanda smiled back and yawned.

“I suppose I shouldn’t keep you up too much longer, pro- Charles.”

“Quite. I’ll remind Hank how late it is. Goodnight, Wanda.”

“Goodnight, Charles.”


End file.
